PRAWN Update
The PRAWN Update was a major update that added and fixed many features in Subnautica. It was released on Tuesday, August 23rd 2016. The PRAWN Update was released on XBOX on Wednesday, August 29th 2016. A full comprehensive changelog for the PRAWN Update can be found here. Additions The PRAWN Update introduced the PRAWN Suit, or commonly, the Exosuit, and all of its corresponding upgrades. The PRAWN Suit is a vehicle that can be used to explore and navigate deep ocean floors, while walking on them. Built in thrusters are available to boost yourself through the ocean. The Vehicle Modification Station is used to craft upgrades, such as torpedos, and a grappling arm. One of the most major updates, was to the Inactive Lava Zone, its corridors, the Lava Pit, the Lava Castle, and the Active Lava Zone. The PRAWN Update completely expanded these biomes, carving them out, and polishing them substantially. New creatures like the Lava Larva, Lava Lizard, Lava Eyeye, and Lava Boomerang were added, and some of them were long awaited for their entry to the game. The Old Mountain Island was expanded, introducing a whole new host of cave systems and pathways, along with a completely new side. Its height was also increased. All these additions were implemented for the forthcoming Precursor Update, and for the PRAWN Suit's ability to drill large resource deposits. Large Resource Deposits were added, which can be drilled to access their single deposits, which can bare about 4-7 single deposits per drill. They are found on the islands and in all the biomes. New Aurora Rooms and Layouts were implemented, the first major update to the Aurora since the Crash Site Update on April 30th 2015. The new rooms include a living quarters, a PRAWN Suit bay, to obtain its fragments, a Seamoth room, a locker room, a power room, and a cargo room. Signs were also added for navigation through the Aurora. Certain codes must be acquired to access two rooms in the Aurora, with one door lacking a code until this month (May 2017). A long awaited ability, to quit to the main menu, was also implemented. This allows players to (you guessed it), quit to the main menu, without only having the ability to quit to desktop. Sprinting was another of these abilities, which is convenient for long bases, islands, vehicles, and the Aurora. An apparel store is now available to buy official Subnautica merch, including clothes, posters, mugs, and pillows. An Encyclopaedia Entry Tab icon was also implemented, which signals that a new data bank entry has been added to the PDA, and the icon changes depending on what entity is scanned. Crash Fish eggs were the final implementation, which can be hatched and nurtured to enter Baby Crash Fishes into the world. Updates The PRAWN Update updated the Old Mountain Island, the Aurora, and many other game mechanics and gameplay. Update Soundtrack YouTube Video Gallery Exo_ad_under_16x9-768x432.jpg|The header image on the Unknown Worlds Update Site Suitupgrades2.jpg|A PRAWN Suit upgrades image Grapplingarm.png|The grappling arm png image Aurora5.jpg|The Aurora Power Room image Lavalizard2.jpg|A Lava Lizard image Prop-cannon1.jpg|The first propulsion cannon upgrade image Sprint.jpg|The other additions image entitled "Sprint" Category:Updates Category:Updates of 2016 Category:Major Updates